Once Upon A Time
by hnyswtypie
Summary: Time to stop talking around the elephant in the room. Logan and Ororo have a long overdue discussion.


* * *

Disclaimer: Aside from Miko, I don't own 'em. (But I sure as hell like to play with 'em!!!) 

Once upon a time she was graceful. Her movements were smooth and fluid, like dancing. Not anymore. Grunting, she struggled to stand from the kneeling position it had taken so long to get into. Bones popped, complaining about the change in position, desiring to once more be idle. Despite the aches, she gritted her teeth and continued with the task at hand.

Once upon a time, she was a goddess. Men fell at her feet, worshipping her for her beauty as well as her power. Now they just looked at her and wondered what she once had been. Power and beauty had both faded, still in her possession, but not as evident.

Once upon a time she commanded the winds and waters of the heavens. There was a time, long ago, when the slightest shift in her mood would affect weather patterns for miles. Now, however, a bad mood just barely caused an overcast sky.

With a heavy sigh, Ororo Munroe placed the watering can on the floor and lowered her weary body into an overstuffed armchair. She knew there would be quite a struggle later to get up, but her old bones craved the softness. These self-pitying moments were becoming more and more frequent in recent days, and, frankly, it was beginning to piss her off. Ororo was a woman not used to feeling sorry for herself. Since the birth of her youngest daughter, Miko's second child, though, she felt old age creeping up on her. She was beginning to take so much for granted; her children, her grandchildren. Her husband.

Her husband... A bitter laugh escaped her lips at the thought of her husband, the ageless man. She resented him. Resented his youthful looks, the ease and grace of his movements. Resented the way women would follow him with their eyes, then wonder what he was doing with HER. Resented the way his eyes sometimes strayed from her and searched until they landed on something younger.

"Goddess, what is wrong with me?" she whispered, disgusted with herself for allowing this pity party.

_Speak of the devil!!!_ Heavy footfalls announced the approach of the man himself. Ororo closed her eyes, trying to clear her head of her thoughts. She loved him, despite the dark turn her mood had taken. She loved him more than she ever thought possible.

"Hey, darlin," Logan's gruff voice filled the room.

She didn't respond. She listened with growing annoyance as he came closer to her, finally stopping right next to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. Shrugging his hand off, she sunk deeper into the chair. After a moment, she opened her eyes and glared at him, a soft growl escaping her lips.

* * *

Once upon a time his world was perfect. The woman of his dreams was by his side. She loved him, and he her, with a fierceness that sometimes frightened him. Now, however, she could barely tolerate him.

Once upon a time, he knew his wife's heart. All he had to do was look into her eyes, and he could tell exactly what she was thinking. Lately she rarely glanced his way, and when she did, her gaze was guarded, no longer open. He tried with all his might to get her to open up to him, but she would turn away from him, mumbling something about him not understanding.

Once upon a time, she was the most self-assured woman he knew. She knew that he only had eyes for her. Sure, his gaze strayed from time to time, he was only human, after all, but it always came back to her. In the past, she would just smile at him and shake her head. Now, though, when his gaze would settle on her, she would glare at him, her lip culred into a snarl.

Her growl surprised him, making him take a step back. With a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. The desire to run from the room was so great, that he actually looked toward the door, toward freedom. He wouldn't run, though. The Wolverine never ran from anything. With determination he took a step forward, steeling himself for whatever was to come.

"Ro?" No answer. "Ororo?"

"What do you want, Logan?" She sounded tired.

"What's going on here, darlin' ?"

"What are you talking about?" A fake smile plastered on her face, she turned to face him.

"Dammit, Ro, don't do that!" He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his anger.

There was a brief moment of silence during which a dozen emotions flashed in her eyes, before settling on resignation. "Leave me, Logan. Let me wallow in my own self pity."

"Ain't gonna happen, Ro. You and me have some things to discuss." It was time to get everything out in the open. Deal with their problems before they became too big. "We need to talk."

"Fine, Logan, what do you want to 'discuss'?" Said with an irritated huff.

"You're really starting to worry me, darlin. I want to help, but I don't know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. Tell me what's botherin' you. Let me help."

Blue eyes met grey briefly before turning downward to stare at a place on the floor. When Ororo struggled to rise form the chair, Logan rushed to help her, but her glare warned him to back off. He watched her, heaving a relieved sigh when she finally stood and walked to the window. Wrapping her arms about herself, she gazed out at the encroaching darkness.

"I am old, Logan," she murmered, barely above a whisper. "I am old, and one day I shall be dead, and you'll be free to find another pretty, young girl." Her voice faltered on the word 'young'.

Logan nodded. Finally they were getting to the crux of what had been bothering her for so long. "So, you're worried that I don't want ya anymore because you're gettin' old? Hell, at least you know how old you are. For all I know, I could be over a hundred years old."

"Perhaps, but you don't look any older than forty-five. I have seen the way younger women look at you, Logan, and I know you have as well."

"Yeah, Ro, of course I have, but they don't matter."

She turned to face him, "I don't believe you."

"Believe it." Logan sighed as she turned away from him again. "Look, Ro, I love you. Only you. 'Sides, if I wanted a younger woman, I would have gotten one by now." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Ororo's head whipped around. "Not funny, Logan." But the smile she was trying to hide said differently. After a moment, she spoke again, "I don't think getting old is what has really been bothering me, despite what I keep telling myself."

"Then what has?"

She studied him for a moment before turning back to the window and whispering, "I do not want to die. I do not want to leave you."

"Ro, don't-"

"No, Logan, you are right, we do have something to discuss. We can no longer talk around the truth." She took a shaky breath before continuing, "I am not much longer for this world, and I am fine with that. But-" Here words failed her as she bowed her head and began to sob.

"Ro," Logan's heart was pounding so hard in his chest, that he thought it would break through his ribcage. Rushing to the love of his life, he turned her to face him and gathered her in his arms. "Ro, please don't- you don't have to say anything more."

"Y-yes I do, my love. I have held this in for far too long. I must say it, and you must hear it." Taking a few cleansing breaths, she took stepped back just far enough to look her husband in his eyes and stay within his embrace. "I do not fear death, Logan. What does scare me, though, is the thought of eternity without you. Heaven would be hell without you. I just-I do not want to be without you."

Pulling her to him once more, Logan stroked her back. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was terrifeid of living without her, however long it may be. He was terrified of waking up one morning and reaching for her, only to find her side of the bed empty, cold. She was his soul, and though his body might live for a hundred more years, he would stop being truly alive when she left him.

He couldn't bring himself to say these things, so he remained silent and stroked his wife's back. And he cried. He cried for Ororo. He cried for himself. He cried for the memories of once upon a time.


End file.
